


признания в куплетах

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, No Underage Sex, Poetry, Tattoos, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai





	признания в куплетах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [couplet confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528275) by [sarahshelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena). 



_«Лишь собрав хвост на особый манер  
Думать легко моей Вайолет Бодлер»._

Блокнот Айседоры был полон куплетов и незаконченных стихов, и многие из них, обнаружила Вайолет, когда Айседора тихо читала ей вслух, были _о ней самой_.

Вместе сидя в библиотеке, на уродливом ковре, оставляющем узор вмятин на коже ног, две девушки проводят много времени вместе, скучая по своим братьям и сестрам, но обнаруживая, что совсем не против быть наедине.

— Расскажи еще. — попросила Вайолет и добавила : — Пожалуйста.

Айседора перевернула страницу и с чистого листа разлинованной бумаги прочла один-единственный рифмованный куплет:

_«Сердце держу я поближе к груди,_   
_Лишь для Неё оно бьётся внутри»._

— О чем этот куплет? — Вайолет перевела взгляд с бумаги на лицо Айседоры; щеки тройняшки слегка покраснели, и она не смотрела Вайолет в глаза, ответила, все еще глядя в блокнот.

— Я изучала поэтессу Сапфо, и, должна признать, ее работы вдохновили меня. Я раньше не писала ничего похожего. Не думаю, что у меня хорошо получилось.

— Получилось очень хорошо, — искренне ответила Вайолет. — Но о чем, или, точнее, о ком это?

Айседора посмотрела на нее огорченно, но с надеждой:  
— Я думала, что ты поймешь.

Вайолет внезапно осознала, как прижимались друг к другу их колени, как соприкасались их плечи — она понимала, она знала.

— О. — сказала она, дотронулась кончиками пальцев до подбородка Айседоры, приподнимая лицо второй сироты к своем, и поцеловала ее.

* * *

 

С годами Вайолет вытянулась, и в свои уже-почти-тридцать достигла почти шести футов. Она отращивала свои волосы, ни разу не подрезав их во время ужасных событий, которые пришлось пережить ей, ее брату с сестрой и тройняшкам Квегмайрам, и даже после них. Ее темно-каштановые волосы доходили до талии, прямые и блестящие — это было ей к лицу.

Айседора, не такая высокая, как Вайолет, коротко стригла волосы, их кончики едва достигали подбородка, темные кудри задевали щеку и щекотали бледную кожу.

Каждое утро они лежали вместе в постели — ноги переплетены, обе обнажены под простынями — в их общей комнате в особняке Бодлеров и Квегмайров.

Шея Вайолет была покрыта светло-фиолетовыми отметинами от губ ее любовницы. Похожие отметины были на ее груди и бедрах.

Правая рука Айседоры лежала на подушке у ее лица запястьем кверху; там, навсегда впечатавшись в тонкую нежную кожу, находилась татуировка в виде темной ленточки, завязанной в свободный узел.


End file.
